


Idiots in Slow Mo Love

by iamtheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally prompted to tumblr user ‘coolasdicks’; Can you do an ahot6 fic where the guys are teasing Gavin about the video “Slow Mo Love” but they get a bit jealous because those two other people got to kiss Gavin? Just overall jealous and protective boyfriends being all over Gavin. (AHOT6 Fic, Gavin Centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Slow Mo Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really awesome prompt but I feel like it may have developed a life of its own as I wrote it so I really hope I managed to do it justice original prompter, wherever you may be :) Also thanks to ‘coolasdicks’ for letting me pick this up, you are quite literally as cool as dicks! :D

There were very few things that Gavin David Free could genuinely say embarrassed him. After all, his job at Roosterteeth pretty much was to play the fool, or the loveable idiot depending on who you were asking, and being that idiot kind of implied a certain degree of humiliating stunts and rookie errors that would've probably had lesser fools wincing and apologizing for their mistakes. But for Gavin it was different. Fans and coworkers alike knew him as the office dumbass. He'd made his niche in that profession, and having any kind of shame when your job consisted of stuff like that was kind of a recipe for a disaster (though if you'd asked anyone but Gavin, they'd have probably claimed he was one of those anyway). So it was lucky really that it took a lot to faze the Brit.

It was a quality, after all, that'd worked in his favor in the past, his lack of shame allowing him to surpass the barriers others wouldn't dare to cross somehow managing to gradually worm his way into Geoff's awareness and then his flat as a 'temporary guest' who ultimately ended up being a lot less temporary to the point that he ended up as a full paid tenant of el case de Ramsey. And of course that'd led to his job at Roosterteeth, his willingness to play the fool winning over the fan base and allowing him to stay on in the job of his dreams. Sure a lot of that was luck, but he'd have never have gotten any of it if he hadn't been willing to put himself out there and take risks that others wouldn't to get where he was now.

Most importantly if he'd been a little quicker to back down, he probably wouldn't be in a committed relationship now with the five of the men he worked (and now lived) with. Because prejudices against polygamorous relationships and the inevitable merciless teasing from coworkers aside, putting yourself out on a limb like that was terrifying... and doing it five separate times? Terrifying didn't even begin to cover it.

But Gavin had done just that all the same, calling Michael’s bluff in a game of ‘gay chicken’ that'd ended up going viral and effectively breaking the 'Mavin' tag on tumblr, much to everyone's amusement. It'd even trended briefly on twitter after the rt life video had hit YouTube and it hadn't been too long after that that Mavin had officially been declared 'canon'. And Gavin had never been more grateful for his reduced levels of shame as he'd been for those first few weeks he and Michael had been able to wander around the office, sometimes holding hands (if only for the amused eye roll they'd get courtesy of Lindsey or Burnie), and doing dumb coupley things which found themselves accompanied by shouts of 'gaaaaay' from Ray or a comment from Geoff about how 'they all got it, Mavin was as cute as dicks, but could they get on with the goddamn Let's play now?'

But despite how happy he'd been, he hadn't been able to escape the feeling that something was missing. If he'd been anyone else, he'd probably never have managed to work the nerve to talk with Michael about it, a talk that'd led to several revelations including the fact that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to make Team Lads canon in a not quite so platonic sense... a week (and some misguided attempts at wooing) later and Ray joined their relationship and in the months after Jack and Ryan both ended up following suit. Geoff had ended being the last to join them due to a whole load of dumbass assumptions made by both him and Gavin but in the end it'd all boiled down to the misguided belief the older man held that the rest of them ‘deserved better'. Naturally this had led to numerous attempts by both lad and gent to convince him otherwise, some of their plans to woo him turning out even more disastrous than Mavin's earlier ones when they'd been trying to win Ray over, however as time passed they did seem to be making some progress. In the end though, it'd once again been one of Gavin's dumb stunts that'd won him over.

About three weeks into their 'campaign' to win Geoff over, Gavin had made plans to climb up on top of one of the tables in the conference room, mid-meeting, and boldly declare his love for the man. He'd even planned a list of things to say about the gent to try and break down some of the insecurities he had, it'd seemed like a foolproof plan... foolproof but not Gavin proof apparently as the tables had ended up being way less steady than he'd thought they'd be and after standing up on the table for all of half a second he'd managed to veer off the side and (thankfully) into Geoff's arms. He'd made a quip about falling for him after he'd managed to catch his breath to which Geoff had called him a fucking idiot before pulling him into a kiss in front of the whole board room to the sound of wolf whistles and cries of 'GET SOME' from somewhere towards the back of the room where Lindsey and Caleb were perched, shit eating grins stretching across their faces as they shamelessly recorded footage of the kiss for the fan base. They'd effectively broken the Geovin tag when that footage was leaked. When the six of them eventually came out as... well whatever it was they were, they managed to crash tumblr for a full 24 hour period. To this day Gavin still considered it one of his greatest achievements.

So yeah it was safe to say that very little actually bothered the Brit, especially now that he had his dream job, five insanely hot boyfriends and a pretty great living space to boot. But even without those things that'd always been the case which was why when Matt had approached him a few years back, grin on his face and a script for an rt short called 'Slow Mo Love' in hand, he'd laughed at the title, agreeing before he'd even read through the pages because it'd been a while since he'd gotten to be involved in a short and he knew the fans would likely love whatever it was his bosses had in store for him. And hey, if this did end up being one of those rare occurrences where he found himself a little embarrassed by the footage, well after it was posted he’d never actually have to watch it…

Of course when he'd believed that, he’d failed to factor in the assholes he worked with into that equation.

—-

"Hey Gav you know that Slow Mo Love thing you did for the shorts we did a few years back?" Geoff called out across the room as the two of them continued to place (seemingly endless) rows of wool for a future let’s play, Ryan having begun to assemble what looked like an elaborate network of redstone across the progress they’d made so far.

"You mean the one where I had to kiss Sam and Tom? Yeah I remember." Gavin replied distractedly as he mined away a dirt block to make more room for the let's play.

"That's the one. Well according to Caleb someone did an hour long version of it, or as close to it as they could get anyway."

"Caleb probably made the video," Ray chimed in from the corner as he continued to play whatever game it was he was currently trying to beat, "Can't get enough of Vav's slow mo love."

Usually Gavin would've just offered some offhand response, perhaps made a 'Gavinism' to make the other guys laugh, but something about the tone used Geoff had used when talking about the video made him stop short as he spun in his chair to get a better look at the gent, growing even warier when he spotted the patented Wii U grin turning up the corners of his lips. He quickly shook off the feeling however, spinning back to face his screen as he asked, "You mean they put it on loop or they used super super slow motion?"

"Super super slow motion?" An amused tone inquired from the couch as Ryan finally clocked in on their discussion.

"Yeah you know like when everything gets suuuupeeeer suuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeer slooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow," Gavin offered complete with exaggeratedly slow use of his controller until Geoff aimed the remains of his lunch at Gavin’s head sending him, Ray and Ryan into amused laughter as the Brit let out a high pitched noise (which was definitely not a squeal, no matter what future youtube comments might say), moving to bat the leftovers from his hair as Jack, who’d been mostly ignoring the others whilst editing a video, joined in with their laughter. "You guys are rubbish." He complained after a few minutes, making a point to time the last word with the shot which landed the remains in the nearest trash can in the office.

"And you’ve been spending too much time around Barb," Geoff shot back, moving back to laying the wool blocks, Ryan quickly following suit as Gavin shook the remaining crumbs from his hair. "And to answer your question, they have it on loop dumbass. Its part of that meme.... how long can you watch this thing without breaking... or becoming like Ryan,"

"Mad King Ryan origins story."

"So I'm a part of the meme now?"

"You're a part of the breaking."

"Ah."

"So someone’s put up Slow Mo Love on loop?" Gavin cut in, tone giving away his surprise because while he knew the short had been a hit with the fanbase, he never realized it'd managed to get that well known.

"Yeah, apparently its got a lot of views. Burnie said some fans are even putting in requests that we make you watch it for an rt life." Gavin couldn’t help the slight grimace he made in response to that, the thought of watching himself in anything, let alone in slow motion, making him wince a little. It wasn’t that he necessarily had insecurities about the content of the video, having a relationship with five other guys of which at least two liked to offer regular compliments, there was little room left for doubt as far as his kissing abilities went. But that aside, Gavin had never really enjoyed watching himself back and seeing all the little things he did or quirks he had that he wouldn't usually notice but somehow couldn't help but see whenever he did. And the slow motion element of the whole thing only made it worse because that meant he was forced to notice all of those things for almost twice as long... It was always when watching back old footage that Gavin always found that non-existent spark of embarrassment flare to life.

He shook it off however, laughing (though probably a little too late) at the suggestion, “Nah, probably wouldn’t be that great, I mean once is enough to get reactions for it right? Would probably get boring after a while.”

Geoff shrugged, weirdly not pushing the issue, though Gavin couldn’t help but feel a little unnerved by the calculating glint he caught in the man’s gaze, but he didn't call him out on it, instead working with Ryan and Geoff in relative silence for a few moments until Ryan noted that Edgar sixteen seemed to have wandered into the lets build. Gavin’s character quickly moved from where he was laying wool blocks, rushing over to halt the man’s progress in building a sufficient hole to store the cow in with a battle cry of 'For Edgar' and causing Geoff to burst into laughter as he somehow missed Ryan completely, falling into the hole with the cow as the kilted figure closed the glass over the two of them, dubbing him Edgar seventeen to the sound of Michael’s laughter as he arrived back from his lunch break. And all mentions of Slow Mo Love were quickly forgotten as Gavin cried out for Geoff to come and save him from the ‘Mad King Ryan’.

—-

By the time Gavin had arrived back from filming the latest rt podcast he'd forgotten almost entirely about Geoff's comments earlier when they'd filmed the Let's Build, his mind instead distracted by an internal debate over whether or not Jordan would end up animating any of the stuff they'd talked about this week as well as a few stray thoughts about Burnie's self-service checkout story, a grin turning the corners of his lips as he flung his bag in the general direction of one of the couches in the main living space of the home he and his boyfriend's had recently started sharing.

The whole arrangement had come about after one too many complaints courtesy of Geoff that their respective beds were all small as dicks, a comment which’d naturally led comebacks about Geoff’s 'small dick' resulting in a brutal tickle war that’d been declared to ‘defend Geoff and his massive dong’s honor’ that only ended when Gavin had managed to slide off the edge of (the admittedly way too small) mattress, the small thud he made combined with the Brit’s pout bringing them back to the conversation at hand (after they'd all laughed a little at Gavin's expense).

Ryan had then gone ahead and pointed out that they could just get a bigger bed, an idea which Michael had been quick to shoot down based on the fact that if any of them got a bed any bigger than the ones they had, it’d take up the whole goddamn room… Of course that thought had far from deterred Gavin who'd then proceeded to muse on how top it would be to have a bed that took up a whole room because ‘Lads vs Gents pillow fights’ and ‘bed trampolining', the latter of which had made Jack frown and shoot the Brit a concerned look, clearing picturing the image of Gavin hurtling into a wall, before effectively veto-ing the idea.

And in the silence (and the attempts to persuade Jack through the power of puppy eyes on Gavin’s part) that followed, Ray had offered a seemingly casual remark that maybe it’d be easier if they all just bought a bigger room to put the bigger bed in, the slightly nervous tremor in his hands saying what his words wouldn’t. That he was serious about that offer. There'd been a moment of silence and then Gavin had hurled himself across the room with a wide grin tackling Ray to the bed, Michael joining him seconds later as the soundtrack of the gents' laughter broke through the silence, Gavin rambling a mile a minute about how top it’d be for all of them to live together, Michael joining him as the two of them excitedly began to discuss things like what kind of place they'd get and the possibility of establishing a secret lads only hideout somewhere within in, the gent's voices adding to the conversation as they each began to plan out the some of the more practical elements of the arrangement. And as he glanced over, Gavin couldn't help but grin that much wider when he saw Ray’s shoulders finally relax as he took in the group's reaction before jumping headfirst into a debate with Michael about what colors the walls of the 'Lad pad' should be...

And here they were, a month later, and finally with a place of their own (Lad pad included) and most days Gavin wouldn’t have it any other way… then again, most days Gavin didn’t come home to find his five boyfriends sat around a laptop screen laughing and whispering to each other before turning to look at him in a way that could only be described as… unnerving (or creepy in Ryan’s case as he found himself briefly wondering if this was what it really felt like to be Edgar seventeen).

He hesitated for a moment before moving over to join them, raising an eyebrow in question as he reached Geoff only to have his attention immediately redirected to the laptop in front of them as Michael lent over and hit play...

"You guys are all knobs." Gavin whined, only half joking as he caught a glimpse of himself and Sam on the screen before turning his gaze back to his boyfriends, eyes seeking out Jack’s first since he was usually the most reasonable out of his boyfriends and therefore his most likely ally if Geoff had something planned here… and from the looks on his and Michael’s faces they definitely had something planned. But Jack was grinning just as wide and it was at that moment that Gavin knew whatever it was Geoff had planned, they were all in on it.

The video played in the background for a few more moments before Michael hit pause finally broke the silence, “We all figured since you’re always making those dumb bets around the office and since you usually end up losing them, giant gummy bear aside…" Michael added with a slight grimace at the reminder of the reason he hadn’t been able to touch those things for a good two months after that bet.

"…that we’d give you the chance to win some money from us for a change…" Ryan tagged on gesturing to the pile of money behind the laptop (that he’d somehow missed, though between the unnerving smiles and the video still playing in the background Gavin figured he could be forgiven for not noticing that detail before now).

"Watch the video from start to finish and we owe you two hundred bucks… each." Ray finished, all of them falling silent for a moment as they allowed that information to sink in.

"Each?"

Jack nodded, "Which makes $1000 in total."

Gavin stared at the money for a moment before his gaze darted back up to his boyfriend's, his eyes finally landing on Geoff's as he waited for the other shoe to drop. The older man just grinned that much wider as Gavin's eyes narrowed, the gent finally adding, "Fail the challenge and Matt's gonna make you do a sequel."

There was a pause and then a wide grin broke out across the Brit's face, "You’re on."

—-

Fifteen minutes in and Gavin was seriously beginning to regret taking this bet. Watching himself kiss in slow motion was even worse than he’d remembered it being that one time they’d all watched the footage before they’d first released it on the rt website, and he'd remembered grimacing his way through most of it back then. He kept on noticing little things about his technique with Sam at the beginning of the video, or about his hair and while the part with Tom had been kind of funny the first time to re watch, especially with his boyfriends' added commentary, now all Gavin could see was the weird ways his face contorted when he kissed him and that lick... that he was sure had looked way less creepy in real time.

But he had to keep going, especially since his boyfriends still couldn’t seem to stop laughing as the footage, their amused commentary only growing louder and more enthusiastic with every loop.

"Vav using the power of Slow Mo!"

A chorus of wolf whistles as the two figures on the screen begin to kiss which continues until...

"You can barely see her behind Gavin’s nose."

The sound of Michael and Geoff's laughter echoing through the room.

"Gavin’s nose is the real star of this video."

A few scattered chuckles.

"Oh look here comes Tom!"

"Aww Gavin looks so sad that he’s been forgotten."

"Poor Gavvy Wavvy."

"Wait for it…"

A hushed silence, as the music begins to blare and then.

"Love lifts us up where we beloooong,"

"Where eagleeeees fly,"

"On a… ooo here comes the lick…"

A chorus of exaggeratedly disgusted noises and then.

"Try looking at Gavin when that bit comes on, you can literally see the thought ‘its not worth it’ briefly pass through his mind before he remembers just how much money we put on the table."

A chorus of laughs accompanying the sight of Gavin exiting the scene but that means its only a matter of seconds until the video loops and it starts all over again. Just remember the money, he thought to himself as he watched the video fade in to the beginning of the short again, narrowly resisting the urge to smack his head against the table in front of him as he started speaking lines he was pretty sure he’d be able to quote again by the time this was finally over... Just remember the money.

—-

Half an hour in and it’d stopped being funny. They’d all run out of jokes about Gavin's nose or comments about him licking Tom a while ago and had started to look for other things to joke about (since the Brit was strangely endearing when he was actually embarrassed and his boyfriends' took a strange sort of pleasure in watching him squirm a little) which’d forced them to pay notice to the little details they hadn’t seen before.

Like the fact that by the fifth loop Jack was almost entirely convinced that Gavin had lent into it a little more than he’d needed to into the kiss with Sam or the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure that the Brit’s annoyed look was entirely acting when Tom interrupted them.

Or the way that Gavin draped himself over Tom in a way that twisted something unpleasantly within Ryan's gut, a part of him almost wanting to adopt his 'Mad King' persona, if only for a moment, just to remove the man’s hands from Gavin's body… which he knew was irrational given that this was a video from years back, before he and the Brit had even properly known each other, but that didn't stop his gut from giving another twist as the clip began to loop again.

Ray found his focus drawn more to the interaction between Gavin and Sam before the skit had really started, not that that part wasn’t bothering him too, but the evident chemistry between the two beforehand was getting to him on another level entirely because kisses didn’t always mean something... but chemistry usually did.

If you’d asked Michael what it was about the video that was bothering him you’d probably have received a fuck you or a change of subject but if he’d been honest he’d have gestured to things like Gavin’s hair or little details about the room they were in. In short, markers of when the video had been filmed. And the more he watched the more he noticed and the more he noticed the more it bothered him. But if you asked why? Unless your name was Gavin David Free he’d be unlikely to give you a straight answer.

Even Geoff was beginning to regret this idea to turn the hour long version of 'Slow Mo Love' into a bet. He could feel the tension begin to rise between his suddenly silent partners, though he barely registered it through the thick cloying fog of his own insecurities which had began to rear their ugly head as he watched his boyfriend kissing other people... other people that weren't them.

—-

It took a while longer for Gavin to notice when the others fell quiet (mostly because at some point after the twenty five minute mark he’d begun to shield his ears from the music blaring out of the speakers, the same music that’d haunted him around the office for weeks after they’d filmed that rt short since Gavin worked with a bunch of knobs... And yeah that probably meant he wasn’t really completing the bet but they had said watch the video, they’d never mentioned anything about listening to it... he realized that was a pretty strong technicality but so far none of his boyfriends had called him out on it), so it was a good few minutes after the teasing had stopped that Gavin actually noticed how quiet the room had gotten. He frowned, for a moment debating whether or not to look away from the video (since for all he knew this could be an elaborate plot to make him lose the bet and after watching forty eight minutes of himself slow mo kissing there was no way in hell he planned on doing that) before his curiosity (and admittedly a little concern) got the better of him.

He was surprised to find, when he looked up, all of his boyfriends' gazes were still fixed on the screen in front of them, completely oblivious to the fact that Gavin had stopped watching. That in itself set off warning bells in Gavin's head (since the whole point in them watching this with him was to make sure he didn't cheat) and as he studied his boyfriend's expressions more closely he started to notice things like Jack's frown, Geoff's gritted teeth, the dark look in Ryan's eyes or the tension in Ray's shoulder that reminded him of the day he'd brought up moving in together. Michael looked the worst off though. His gaze was as sharp as Ryan's as it bore holes into the screen, nails digging into the wood of the table in front of him and his expression set in a scowl that Gavin had only seen a handful of times before. When an intern had gotten a little too touchy feely with him, that one time they’d bumped into the chef Gavin had done camera work for, that time a guy had tried to pull the moves on him at a gay bar… And suddenly something about his boyfriend's reaction begun to click into place.

"Micoo are you jealous of Sam and Tom?" He said it jokingly, waiting for a snarky remark or a crack about his nose that would hopefully break the tension in the room, but instead he was met with silence (other than the sudden bursts of that damn music) that continued until the redhead broke it in an almost uncharacteristically quiet tone, barely above a whisper.

"They got to kiss you first."

Gavin felt something twist in his chest at how vulnerable the words sounded, no doubt more so than Michael had intended them to be but the ragequitter didn’t seem to have noticed, his attention still mostly fixed on the video in front of him.

“You kissed me first too you know.”

"That’s different."

"Yeah it is you mug, because I was in love with you. And after that I kissed Ray, Jack, Ryan and Geoff… Do you think I love them any less because I kissed you first?"

Michael shook his head a fraction but otherwise didn’t respond.

"And do you remember what I said to you that night we first talked about asking Ray to join our relationship?"

"Other than when you began to babble about how dreamy Ray’s eyes were?" Gavin nudged him with an ‘annoyed’ huff, grinning a little when Michael’s lips turned up a little at the corners in response, finally turning away from the video, "You told me you loved me… and that that was the first time you’d said that to someone and actually meant it."

"And I wasn’t lying you pleb." He grinned before turning a little to face Ray whose shoulders were still tense, moving around the table to settle beside the younger man before continuing, "And when you joined our relationship do you remember how I looked after you first kissed me?" Ray nodded, a smile turning the corners of his lips at the memory, "Take a look at me after I’ve kissed Sam, do I look even half as happy as I did then?"

"I guess not," Ray admitted after a moment, receiving a gentle squeeze of his hand from Gavin as a makeshift ‘reward’ in response before the Brit slid around the table to seat himself in Jack’s lap, effectively wrenching the man’s attention from the video (he’d been sneaking looks during Gavin’s little makeshift speeches but the sight of him kissing other people that weren’t their boyfriends seemed to have a train wreck quality to it and he couldn’t quite make himself look away).

"Jack, do you remember what I told you about a week after we first filmed this short?"

Jack had to think about Gavin's words for a moment about that, casting his mind back a few years to the time he, Gavin and a few others had gone out for drinks after a particularly long day at the office and... "Wait did you really say that thing about them choosing the wrong bearded man for the short?" The Brit nodded, "I always figured back then I'd misheard you when you said that, or you were joking."

"Well I wasn't you dolt. And not just because Tom’s beard never has been and never will be nearly as majestic as yours.” He offered, hand skimming over the edges of said beard for a moment as he held the man's gaze, relieved to see his words had had their intended effect when Jack smiled, a mixture of bemusement and fondness. He held the man's gaze for a few more moments before twisting in his lap to face Ryan nudging the man’s foot with his own in order to ensure he had his attention.

"Rye-bread. Do you remember what I told Michael when we first started working together?"

"You mean the thing about me hating you?"

He nodded, "I’ve never cared much what people think of me. To a lot of people I'll always be the dumb Brit that messes up the Let's Plays and I'm fine with that, but the thought of you hating me... it got to me in a way none of that stuff ever could. You know I'm pretty sure I could live with the whole world hating me as long as you guys didn't."

"I never hated you Gav,"

"I know, and I was never more glad to be wrong when I found out you didn't. Point is if Sam or Tom decided they hated me I could live with that, yeah it'd suck knobs but I could deal with it all the same... but I don't think I could've ever been okay with it if you'd actually hated me Ry."

He leaned over to gently squeeze Ryan's hand the way he had before with Ray's, a pleased grin breaking out across his face when the man squeezed back, before letting go and moving to slide from Jack's lap and back around the table to Geoff whose attention had, at least, been drawn from the screen in front of him by this point. Gavin could still see the tension in his shoulders though and those all too familiar insecurities bubbling up behind the man's eyes.

"Geoff you were probably the first I fell in love with and the last I said it to... But I think we can both agree, even if we were both smegpots about that, it was worth the wait. Do you remember what I said to you a few weeks after you’d finally agree to go on that first date with us?"

"You mean the part when you said that you were convinced your shoes had souls?" Geoff offered with a wry smirk.

"I mean the part where I told you that I’d never been happier because I finally had everything I’d ever wanted."

A beat of silence and then, "You were drunk. You asked about a minute later whether bees really had knees or if that was just ‘what they wanted us to think’." Despite his words though, his stance had become a fraction less tense than before, not entirely convinced but a step closer at least.

"Drink makes you honest Geoffrey and what I said about being happy was true and it still is. It doesn’t matter who I kissed first, what matters is I want to keep kissing you and Michael and Ray and Jack and Ryan, and only you guys. We don’t get to be each other’s first kisses, and that kind of sucks, but we can get to be each other’s last… and we get to be the only kisses inbetween that really matter."

He moved to gently cup the gent's cheek, glad to see that most of tension from earlier had finally managed to clear from his gaze. He offered his boyfriend a soft smile, before leaning in to close the distance between them, the hand that wasn't cupping Geoff’s face moving to tangle in his hair as he kept the kiss relatively chaste despite the other’s attempts to deepen it, “This is what matters to me.”

"You know that was weirdly profound… for Gavin." And just like that the room was full of playful teasing again, the video all but forgotten as they began to line up for their own ‘kisses that mattered’, each taking an extra effort to outdo the person that’d gone before them to the point that Gavin was breathless and laughing, his shirt twisted at a strange angle and his hair mussed up from where Geoff had gripped it when he’d gone in for a ‘real’ kiss.

And after a few moments of catching his breath, his laughter finally subsided, leaving the room in a companionable silence… which lasted all of five seconds, only to be broken as ‘Soundtrack 22’ once again blared through the laptop speakers, reminding them all of the forgotten video which seemed to have finally reached its last repeat in the cycle.

After one last (almost mournful) look at the pile of money in the center of the table (which by this point he was pretty sure he wouldn't be winning anyway), Gavin shifted out of his boyfriends' grip, hitting the pause button on the video and exiting out of the tab.

"Guess this means I lost the bet…" He shrugged, hesitating for a moment before adding, "Does Matt really have a sequel he wants to do for this or…"

"Matt’s sequel can go suck a dick, you’re ours." Geoff mumbled darkly, causing a fond smile to break out across Gavin’s face as he moved to press a kiss to the gent’s forehead.

"Yours." He murmured, smiling a little wider as he felt Michael’s hands move back to settle possessively against his waist, catching movement out of the corner of his eyes as one of his boyfriend’s moved to set the laptop aside, though he didn’t catch which one because Jack tilted his head away from Geoff, kissing him hard and really when he had that kind of distraction, did it really matter that there’d been a laptop in the first place?

"Bedroom," He felt Michael murmur hotly against his neck, quickly nodding his agreement as he, not for the first time, felt grateful that they’d decided to go through with investing in that extra large bed, before quickly becoming distracted as Ray claimed his mouth and Ryan began to murmur things in his ear, the grip on his waist tightening a little as they moved towards the bedroom, fully intending to give Gavin an extra reminder of just how much he was theirs.

—-

If Gavin happened to come into work the next day, neck and arms littered with hickeys that marked him as theirs, well it was worth it to see the satisfied grins he’d catch out of the corner of his eye as his boyfriend’s admired their handiwork. And if any of his coworkers happened to call him out on them, well it took a lot more than that to faze Gavin David Free.


End file.
